VACACIONES
by GABYNEKO
Summary: "Era verano, hacía calor y…" Iideku.


**VACACIONES**

 **By:** _ **K.G.Á.É.**_

"Era verano, hacía calor y…" Iideku.

Drabble para la 'Semana de Actividad Deku' en el grupo de Facebook ' Squad De Protección A Deku'.

El tema del día es: _Vacaciones_.

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.

 **VACACIONES**

Los héroes no suelen tener muchos días libres. Por eso, cuando nuestra agencia nos dio vacaciones, Tenya-kun y yo no dudamos en disfrutarlas juntos.

Aunque por la personalidad de ambos sabíamos que, de algún modo u otro, terminaríamos involucrados en algún tipo de problema.

Reímos ante la idea.

.

.

Era verano, así que fuimos a comprar una de esas paletas que vienen dobles.

Tenya-kun tomó su tiempo para hacer un análisis rápido de la mejor manera de cortarla, para que cada uno pudiera tener lo más cercano a una mitad. Sólo para terminar con un pedazo midiendo el triple del otro.

Pero eso era lo de menos, besé su mejilla en reconocimiento a su esfuerzo y mordí el trozo extra, para tener mi mitad.

El verano era largo, la próxima vez podríamos intentar de nuevo.

Nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos de regreso a casa, escuchando las cigarras cantar.

.

.

Vacaciones compartidas con quien amas, era ya algo demasiado bueno.

Aun así, la suerte parecía seguir de nuestro lado. Porque, cuando ganamos un turno para girar la tómbola, salió de premio un viaje corto para dos en las aguas termales. Las personas alrededor aplaudieron nuestro logro, avergonzándome un poco.

Y la sonrisa de Tenya-kun al regresar, mientras comentaba lo sucedido haciendo gestos con las manos, era algo tampoco olvidaría.

.

.

Las aguas termales eran perfectas, a pesar de haber tenido que caminar en medio del bosque para llegar, pues estaban lejos del barullo de la ciudad, escondidas entre las copas de los árboles.

Había distintos baños al aire libre, unos más pequeños que otros y un gran baño interior dónde la mayoría de las personas decidía tomar su tiempo.

Luego de disfrutar de un chapuzón relajante, encontramos a Uraraka-chan por casualidad y comimos juntos.

Pasar tiempo con los amigos, también es importante.

La comida era deliciosa. Yo _definitivamente_ tenía que escribir sobre eso. Aunque fuera un poco sobre cada platillo y, al menos, hacer un boceto rápido.

Al parecer, me extendí demás. Porque, luego de escuchar a Tenya-kun decir que la comida se enfriaría mucho antes de que acabara, me dio de comer en la boca, porque él bien sabe cómo soy.

Después de eso, Tenya-kun comenzó a comentar sobre algunos platillos que él conocía de la región.

Uraraka-chan río de nosotros, mencionando 'lo lindos, que nos veíamos juntos'.

Se despidió de nosotros y fue a dormir temprano, sus vacaciones estaban por acabar.

.

.

El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes, dicen.

Pero eran vacaciones. Desvelarse demás no era tan grave. Así que, decidimos ir nuevamente a las termas, porque aún faltaba probar los baños al aire libre.

.

.

Era verano, hacía calor…

Hacía tanto calor y…

la temperatura…

…Simplemente continuó subiendo…

.

.

Siendo los sucesores de héroes como Ingenium y All Might no deberíamos ser otra cosa que ejemplos intachables, capaces de proteger y brindar sueños.

Quizá, fue que el sake que bebimos adormeció el inhibidor.

Porque no se me ocurría otra razón, para que estuviéramos haciéndolo en los baños termales al aire libre.

La luna era brillante.

Las estrellas estaban sobre nosotros, podía verlas cada vez que arqueaba mi espalda, sabiendo que el fuerte brazo de Tenya-kun me sostendría.

A lo lejos, en el bosque, el ruido de animales se escuchaba. Algún lobo aullaba, alguna lechuza ululaba y las cigarras eran ruidosas.

Los envidiaba.

Porque, aunque habíamos llegado tan lejos, una parte de mí gritaba que fuera discreto y contuviera los gemidos que cada embiste provocaba.

No sólo a mí.

La voz de Tenya-kun me alcanzaba con claridad, aún entre el ruido del agua moviéndose y chapoteando, por la agitación de nuestros cuerpos.

Sus gemidos eran roncos y… aunque no trajera sus lentes, no importaba. Estábamos tan cerca que ningún detalle podría escapar de él.

Su cabello no estaba perfectamente peinado. Y yo sabía que aparte de las gotas del agua, el seguramente estaría sudando.

Su cuerpo me envolvía y aparte de sentir la calidez de su amor; sentía el calor de su pasión.

Me hacía sentir deseado.

Y yo le deseaba de igual modo.

Era verano, hacía calor…

Hacía tanto calor y…

Aun así, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, aceptando gustoso el beso que me ofrecía.

Y disfrutando cada rose de su tacto en mi cuerpo,

desee que no acabaran nuestras vacaciones.

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO...!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado...!

 ***** La imagen usada de portada tampoco es de mi propiedad, la guardé desde google.


End file.
